ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Godzary Stu
Godzary Stu is a clone of Godzilla created from the Plasma Spark. He is super awesome and edgy and powerful. Appearance Literally Godzilla with Ultraman X's color timer. History Origins Godzary Stu was not a creation of accident, but fate. One day Godzilla was swimming around on Earth, when suddenly, he felt destiny whispering in his ear. He was compelled to visit the Land of Light, knowing doing so would change the universe forever. So, he made landfall on an island, and like in his battle with Hedorah, use his atomic breath to propel to himself into the air. Flying even through space, Godzilla eventually made his way to the Land of Light. Knowing he was on some kind of special mission, the Ultras allowed Godzilla to make his way to the Plasma Spark. Once reaching the Spark Tower, he touched the Plasma Spark, and Godzary Stu was born. Knowing this Godzilla was special, Father of Ultra immediately ordered he be trained by every Ultra ever alongside his friend, Ultraman AmICoolYet. He had a super special Riser developed for him by Ultraman Hikari, built specifically to be used by a Kaiju like Godzary Stu. Later, Godzary Stu learned from Hikari to make plot convenience and began creating awesome weapons for Ultraman AmICoolYet, such as the Giga Super Duperizer. However despite his great accomplishments, Godzary Stu felt his true calling was the Earth, so he went there and met other super cool Kaiju and together they became Kaiju Together. After Godzary Stu led Kaiju Together to victory against Cretaceous Ghidorah III, he was crowned as the ultimate Almighty God-King Emperor of the Monsters, with every Kaiju in the universe bowing before his greatness. Kaiju Together 8: Return of Big Bad Belial Man Godzary Stu joins forces with other heroes to defeat the evil and ridiculously powerful Skull Thunder Pedanium King Burning Strong MagaMaga-Arch Arch Armoured Kaizer Belial Atrocious Chimeraberyudora Gomora Killer Zetton Galactron Bemstra Bemzeed Gomorant Darkness Darkness Dankness Bone. Joining the Parody Garrison Godzary Stu would later encounter Ultraman Neo Xenon and SUPER HYPER MEGA OMEGA ULTRA ULTIMATE GODZILLA while on an adventure in another universe to defeat 500 Mechagodzillas and 40000 Mogueras. Happy to see another member of his species of a similar nature, SUPER HYPER MEGA OMEGA ULTRA ULTIMATE GODZILLA convinced Neo Xenon to offer Godzary Stu membership with the Parody Garrison, disclosing that AmICoolYet was also a member to entice Godzary Stu to join. He did, becoming a member of the Garrison's Kaiju Division. However it was at this point that SUPER HYPER MEGA OMEGA ULTIMATE GODZILLA began to regret his previous decision, as Godzary Stu attempted to assert control over the division on multiple occasions claiming to be the Almighty God-King Emperor of the Monsters, much to the annoyance of the other Kaiju. Godzary Stu the Movie: Here Comes! Our Godzilla When his home universe was attacked by the legendary god of destruction, Grand King Ghidorah the Seventeenth, Godzary Stu was sent there alongside AmICoolYet? and NoYou'reNot to help defend it from this great threat. TBA Forms - Fatium Ultimate= Fatium Ultimate Godzary Stu's Fusion Rise form which uses the assets of Noa's son Ultraman Fate, Ultimate Zero, Ultraman Geed Ultimate Final, Noa himself, and Zone Fighter. Abilities *Existence Destruction Blast: Godzary Stu's beam in this form which can totally destroy existence. *Dimensional Travel *Time Travel *Omnipotence: Godzary Stu becomes omnipotent, but is a lower form of God. - Ultimate King of Monsters and Ultras, Gojira the Draconic Tryahardus Firebroken= Ultimate King of Monsters and Ultras, Gojira the Draconic Tryahardus Firebroken Godzary Stu's most powerful form in which he dons an armour forged from the combined essences of Ultraman AmICoolYet and Ultrawoman NoYou'reNot, obtained in the final act of Godzary Stu the Movie: Here Comes! Our Godzilla. Abilities *Atomic Specium Ray: Shot from his arms in an "L" position, it is mint green in colour and capable of damaging Grand King Ghidorah the Seventeenth's thick hide. *Specium Atomic Breath: Shot from his mouth, it is red in colour and capable of blowing off Grand King Ghidorah the Seventeenth's wings. *Plasma Energy Manipulation: He can manipulate plasma energies in whatever way he wishes. *Draconic Tryahardus Firebroken Saber: A large saber constructed off of Godzary's toys mashed together. Surprisingly it is really powerful. **Draconic Tryahardus Firebroken Pickaxe: The saber can transform into a pickaxe capable of mining throught Bedrock. **Draconic Tryahardus Firebroken Bow: The saber can transform into a bow capable of shooting energy arrows at the speed of light. *Godzary Stu retains all the abilities of his previous forms only greatly increased in power. - }} Trivia * This is a fairly obvious parody of a certain character by another user. ** The design should be a big hint. * Ultimate King of Monsters and Ultras, Gojira the Draconic Tryahardus Firebroken invented by Furnozilla. Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Godzilla Monsters Category:Parody Kaiju Category:Parodies Category:Cdr's Parodies Category:Cdrzillafanon's content Category:Other Heroes Category:OP Characters